TGIF
by SighingDreamer
Summary: A party gone wrong! Jade invited everyone over for a christmas bash. Everything was going fine until Gamzee handed out the special brownies. The group wakes up and find out they can't remember a single thing they did. Dave and Karkat got married? John is wearing a sexy santa costume? How the hell did Nepeta & Gamzee even get up there? (two-shot)


**Well heck, this is what happens when you listen to music and are on this website.**

* * *

TGIF

"Mmm?" my eyes slowly open. For a couple of seconds everything is a blur. I rub at my eyelids and the world once again becomes clear. I continue to lay on the soft matress while just staring up at the ceiling. My head is throbbing with a huge headache, I haven't had one of these in a while. _Why do I feel, so cold?_ I slightly panic when I realize I am completely naked under the warm blue blanket cover. I can hear my heart drumming a fast beat, _What the hell happened last night?!_

I try sitting up but end up groaning as the world begins to spin. I raise my hands and tug at my messed up raven hair locks, I then lay back letting my head fall on something extremely comfortable. _What a comfy pillow._ I close my yellow-red eyes and release a blissful sigh.

"Ugh..."

Shit. _Not a pillow! Not a pillow!_

I quickly sit up and look to my left, and what do you know? None other than Dave fuckin' Strider is laying there. "Oh shit! Don't tell me I-" "You what Karkat?" I jump and snap my head to the voice coming somewhere on the bedroom's floor. Sitting there, is a man I don't recognize. Oh wait, it's just John wearing a sexy santa costume for women. The usual.

 _Wait._ I rub my eyes. _What?!_

"If there is something on my face then just say so, you don't have to glare at me like that." John says rolling his eyes. "Where are my glasses-" he says beginning to look around himself but stops abruptly as he realizes his legs are bare -save for the red miniskirt with a thick fluffy white lining. His hands shoot up to his chest, he looks down at his outfit, then up at me.

All of a sudden Daves sits up wide awake. We stare at one another, look at each others similar...nude condition, then yell. "Aaaaahhhhh! What the fuck man!" he yells pointing at me like _I'm_ the one at fault. That fuckass. Then again I can't remember a single thing that happened at the party last night, so who knows, maybe I am at fault. _B-but... me..with D-Dave!?_

 _At least we have a blanket covering both of our...lower parts._

"Aaaah!" we both raise an eyebrow at John's girly scream. "Why the heck am I wearing this?"

The bedroom door slams open revealing a muscular man with shoulder length black hair, wearing the most ridiculous lion costume. "What is it Nepeta?!- Oh it's just you John." he says looking down at the dorky boy himself. "What the heck are you wearing?"

"I could say the same to you, Equius." John folds his arms. "Can someone explain what the fuck is going on!?" I say, err yell, while raising my arms in exasperation. Big mistake.

"Oooh~ Shiny, what you got there on your ring finger, Karkat?" John asks staring at my hand. I turn my head and look at it to find a weird metal band circling my finger, with a mother fuckin' diamond in the middle. Dave wiggles his eyebrows, "Woah, who's the lucky woman?" he asks for the sake of irony, "Get it? Because she actually wouldn't be luck-" "Apparently, _you_ are Dave." John says pointing at a similar band around the same finger(as mine) on Dave's hand.

"What do you mean John?" Equius and I look between the two humans in confusion. Is that blush I spot on Dave Strider's face? What is it about this metal band that is making him flush? Don't tell me it's a-

* * *

(Somewhere else inside the house...)

"Meow?... Huh, where am I? Aaack!" I hug the spiky bark I woke up on to prevent from falling off the so called christmas tree. "Yo Nepeta! It's me, Gamzee." I look around me but I can't seem to find anyone. "Down here, in between these flashing lights. Ooh is that some mother fuckin' candy? Hmm, looks edible." I look down the pine tree decorated with strange flashing lights and shiny spheres. I find Gamzee trapped inside the rows of wires with colorful lights. He seems to be trying to nip at one of the spheres. "How the heck did we get up here?" I mew a bit scared as I look at the height we are at from the floor to the top of the tree. We are at the top of the tree. "I don' know. All I remember was giving out them special brownies." he chuckles. A shiver runs down my spine, I really don't want to know what he put in those brownies.

* * *

(In the living room)

"Ugh, wath happenth lath night?" I groan as I sit up, I look around the room and find burning marks marking each spot in the room. _Oh no no no!_ I have a headache so I slowly sit up, "Who'th the idiot that took my glathes off lath night?! Look at thith methsz!"

I try to stand up but I stumble and trip on a leg. "Oooof!" I fall face flat on the ground, I turn my head to look at the idiot lying on the ground. It just so happens to be one of the people I hate the most. "Eridan! You idiot! It wath you wathn't it!"

"Mmmm?" He lifts his head up from the carpet. "Oh, hello loved one. How's my cute matesprit doing today?" he says wriggling under me to reach up and kiss my cheek. "What?!" I yell. I push his princely face away. I roll away from him and get up and begin to dust myself off. "Eridan, go home, you're drunk."

"Sollux, come back babe! No don't go!" I glance back at the troll reaching towards me as he lays on his stomach on the ground. I roll my eyes behind my blue and red tinted shades and walk out of the room.

* * *

"This is terrible! Why won't it wash off!" Kanaya yelled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she tried to scrub away the mustache on her face, drawn with a sharpie. I giggle, she turns and glares at me. I shrug, "It's permanent marker Kanaya, it will eventually rub off." "Aaarghh! When I find out who did this to me, I will, I will murder them! Jade, stop laughing and help me take this off!"

And this is how our morning had started. Kanaya and I had woken up on my front lawn with dirty clothes and messy hair, except she had the misfortune of getting her face garfittied.

I release a sigh, _I should have known throwing a christmas party was a bad idea. What the heck happened last night. All I can remember was us doing the usual, playing games, telling stories, Karkat's cursing, Dirk's mistletoe hat, then Gamzee handed out some brownies. Everything after that is history..._

* * *

 **Muahaha, sorry but that's it. Internet cookies for anyone who spotted any references.**

 **This will probably be a two or three shot story. What happened to the rest of the other characters is in the next chapter.**


End file.
